Melia Fujimori
Melia is a first year student at Aido Gakuen, she isn't seen at class a lot and can be found in any part of the world instead. A big game of where's wally. Appearance Melia wears lots of pastel blues, purples and pinks in casual outings. Her wardrobe consists of yume kawaii style clothing and random designer brands which are mainly gifts from family members. When attending parties, Melia likes to dress herself mostly in gowns decorated with various layers of lace and floral motifs. Melia's hair is usually kept in two loose pigtails with constantly changing hair ties while in formal events her hair is up in a bun most of the time. Personality Melia rarely shows emotion simply because she's too tired to change through the various moods. She's indifferent to a lot of things and does not have a strong opinion. The things she says can be taken as mean and rough, her emotionless face really doesn't help. Although most of the time she's being sarcastic. Her personality can be interpreted as cold and distant due to this, although it seems most people at the school aren't exactly affected by her emotionless face. Background Since a young age, Melia has been living a life of comfort. Her original father died when she was 4, leaving her alone with her mother who was a famous designer. Due to her mother's bustling travel schedule, Melia was left with her mother's relatives and attended an international school in China until the age of 14. When she was 14, her mother fell in love with the leader of the Fujimori Corporation who had two children of his own. The two married and melia was brought to Japan soon after. Melia and her new siblings bonded quickly despite the language barriers because she often relied on them when her parents were off for business trips. Relationships Kaida Fujimori Her older sister which often takes care of her. There's nearly a mother and child relationship between those two. They see each other quite a lot as Kaida is the school nurse. Melia looks up to Kaida because of her reliable personality. Kazuya Fujimori The two of them get along well, both of them throw quite a lot of offensive jokes at each other which makes their relationship appear quite rough to others. Kazuya is usually the one Melia sees the most out of her family, he seems to either be always home or on a billboard. Yui Hashimoto Yui is Melia's personal maid. The two of them are pretty much inseparable and Melia tends to rely on Yui quite a lot despite being older than her. She is also the one that Melia opens up to the most about her emotions. Melia cares a lot about Yui even though they rarely interact at school. Gâteau The idol group she was dragged into. Melia funds most of their activities and enjoys lazing around in the clubroom. She enjoys hanging out with all members a lot. They could be considered her only friends other than Yui.